Karma
by Cybell
Summary: God, does Petunia hate karma. It's okay, though. Karma hates her two. Oneshot.


Author's Notes: This is just a short oneshot from Petunia's point-of-veiw. I needed a change for once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.

**

* * *

**

**"Karma"**

My mother was _obsessed_ with flowers. Every fabric in that house had little flower designs, the wallpaper was adorned with flowers, even the _toilet seats _had flowers on them. There were vases on every counter and desk stuffed with different kind of flowers that were changed every other day. She was so obsessed, that she named both of her daughters after flowers. Petunia and _Lily_.

I hate my name, and I hate flowers. I'm bloody allergic to them, and if that didn't make my life horrible my sister surely did. She was always being so _perfect_ and _pretty_ and _special_. Lily was a _freak_. She was _weird_. She was_ odd_. She was _annoying_. She was a _witch_. That's right, a witch! A magical freak with a stick that could make things appear out of nowhere and make things go all strange. My parents loved her more than they did me, and no matter how many times they said otherwise, I _knew_ it was true. I knew it, I just did.

Every year she would go off into this world of hers, and I would be left here in this mundane existance I call 'life'. Oh how I dreamed of being able to do the impossible, to be interesting... To be loved. So, I decided to loathe Lily, and I did. She tried to make peace with me, but I always ignored her. It was only after she was murdered did I realize what I had done. I had hated her all of my life, and now she was gone. But then _Harry_ appeared on my doorstep one night and all the hatred came flooding back again. Even when she was _dead _she could still manage to make my life _hell_!

God, I hate karma.

I tried to love the child, I really did, but when I looked into it's eyes all I saw was Lily. It was then I was certain he was one of them. I hated him just as much as I had hated my sister. I did all I could to show him he was hated, that he was a worthless waste of space and time. Sometimes, I find myself wondering If I had done the right thing, but everytime I look into his eyes Lily is there. It's like she's haunting me through this son of hers, and I hate her even more for it.

And so, life continues in the Dursley household. Now, I sit upon my rather stiff couch, waiting for Vernon to return from work. I sigh deeply as I hear a sharp knock on my door, hoping to God it wasn't Mrs. Figg on one of her sugar quests. As dear as that old woman was, She was beginning to affect my sugar supply quite drastically. I make my way to the door and open it, my head peering around the side. It was him. Great.

"May I _help_ you?" I say, my eyes narrowing into slits.

The old wizard simply nodded his head, and I was almost sure I could hear his bones creak. He was so _old_, I wouldn't be surprised if he just up and died this very moment.

"I am afraid I have come with the most terrible of news... May I come in?"

I rolled my eyes, pressing my lips together tightly. Why didn't this Dumbledore know that any news to _him _was just bullshit to _me_? He seemed to know everything else. After a moment, I sigh and open the door further to allow him access.

I shut the door behind him and guide him into the sitting room. Letting him decide where to sit for himself, I take a seat back down on my spot on my stiff couch. He slowly sat on an armchair across from me, and after a long moment he spoke.

"Mrs. Dursley, there has been a great misfortune..."

I could almost swear I saw a tear in his eye. This couldn't be good.

"Harry has killed the darkest and most powerful wizard of our time, thus ending the war that has been going on in our world for quite some time now."

"_And_," I cut in, rather dully. I hate it when people are not straight to the point.

"But... Harry passed away this morning after sustaining serious injuries."

Oh god. What have I _done_! All these years, and I never got to apologise. I never got to tell him that I was sorry for all of this_ shit _I put him though. I'm such a horrible, _horrible_ person!

"_However_, there is something else."

"Yes?"

"Before he died, he said he'd haunt this house like there was no tomorrow."

God, I hate karma.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my random little oneshot. Review, if you can!

-Cybell


End file.
